Ott leszek, ha akarod
by SennaHikari
Summary: Sasuke és Naruto még nincsenek együtt régóta. Azonban kiderül, hogy Naruto halálos beteg, valamint hogy nem sok ideje van hátra. Naruto egy olyan könyvből vett idézettel búcsúzik Sasukétől, amelyet egy ismeretlen könyvből szerzett. SasuNaru!


**Ott leszek, ha akarod**  
_by Senna Hikari Kaien_  
(Hikari-chan)

Sasuke a tóparton ült a mólónál. Ott, ahol legelőször találkozott a szőkével. Szótlanul nézte a tó felett szálló pillangókat, akik a tavasz eljövetelét ünnepelve boldogan fogócskáztak. Csak a fekete szíve volt szomorú, lelke pedig üres, mint az ég, ahonnan az összes csillag lehullott. Némán feltekintett a messzeségbe, ahol a Nap épp nyugodni készült. Oly gyönyörűséges volt a naplemente. Narancsszínben fürödve tért nyugovóra, hogy másnap álmából felébredve újra az égen tündököljön. A jelenségről ismét egy szőke fiú jutott eszébe, akire oly sokat emlékezett vissza az elmúlt évben. Kezében egy fényképet szorongatott, melynek már eléggé megviselt mivolta arra engedett következtetni, hogy rengeteget volt már kézben. A képen egy szőke és egy fekete hajú fiú karolta át egymást. A szőke mosolya a füléig ért, és a fekete ajkai is enyhe mosolyra húzódtak. A fotóról csak úgy sütött a boldogság és az az érzés, ami kellemesen megmelengeti a szívet, ha az ember akár csak egyszer is ránéz. Csak Sasuke szíve szorult össze, amint rápillantott, hisz annyi emléket elevenített fel benne. Az örökké mosolygó Naruto, akinek mosolya többé nem ragyogja be a napot.

~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~

Minden olyan gyorsan történt. Naruto az egyik küldetés után rosszul lett és Tsunade kivizsgálást rendelt el. Akkor derült ki, hogy Naruto halálos beteg. Régebben megsérült a tüdeje és már nem úgy működött, ahogy kellett volna. A vizsgálatok szerint nem sok ideje maradt hátra.  
– Mégis, hogyan fog meghalni? – próbált nyugodt maradni Sasuke, miközben épp Tsunadéval beszélt. A nő nem válaszolt. – Mondja már, az istenért! – csapott az asztalra Sasuke dühében.  
– Valószínűleg le fog állni a légzőrendszere és – kezdte Tsunade – egyszerűen meg fog fulladni – fordult el Tsunade.  
– Hogyan – nyelt egyet a fiú. – Mégis hogyan történhetett meg ez? – kérdezte Sasuke keserűen.  
– Túl későn vettük észre.  
– Túl későn? Nem értem, hogyan nem lehetett ezt korábban észrevenni!  
– Tsunade-sama… – jött be Sakura az ajtón.  
– Sakura? – nézett kérdőn a lányra Tsunade. Sakura csak lehajtotta a fejét.  
– Értem – ült le Tsunade –, szóval elmondtad neki. Sasuke ijedten pillantott Sakurára.  
– Hol van most? – kérdezte Sasuke idegesen.  
– A kórtermében – suttogta a lány, aztán csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy Sasuke elrohan mellette és becsapja az ajtót.  
– Nem tehetünk semmit, Tsunade-sama? – nézett Sakura a nőre könnytől csillogó szemekkel.  
– Nem, már nem. Már a végstádiumban van. Lehetetlen rendbe hozni… – tört ki hirtelen a nőből a zokogás.

Sasuke végigrohant a folyosón és benyitott a szőke szobájába. Naruto háttal feküdt az ajtónak, így a fekete nem tudta, hogy alszik-e vagy sem. Halkan odasétált az ágyához, leült a szélére és megfogta a szőke szabad kezét.  
– Ugyan nem tudom ezt még felfogni – kezdte Naruto lágy hangon –, de csak azt bánom, hogy nem lehetek veled több időt – fordult meg a szőke, majd felült, hogy Sasuke szemeibe nézhessen.  
– Naruto – kezdte volna a fekete hajú, de Naruto közbevágott. – Hagyd. Felesleges akármit is mondanod. Tsunade elmondta, ugye? – Sasuke szomorúan bólintott.  
– Még olyan kevés időt töltöttünk együtt. Most mentünk volna hosszú szabadságra, hogy együtt lehessünk, erre… – szorította ökölbe a kezét Sasuke. – Végre rád találtam és szeretjük egymást. Végre van valaki, aki szeret, és olyannak, amilyen vagyok – eredtek el Sasuke könnyei.  
– Tudom, Sasuke. Tudom. – Naruto csak nézte a fekete hajú arcát a saját könnyein keresztül. Azt az arcot, amely a legkedvesebb számára a világon. – Sajnálom – kezdte a szőke –, hogy nem tarthatom be az ígéretem.  
– Ne mondj ilyet, Naruto! Én… Betartottad az ígéreted… Mellettem voltál és boldoggá tettél – törölte le Sasuke a könnyeit.  
– De megígértem, hogy soha többé nem hagyom, hogy szenvedj. Erre pont én okozok fájdalmat neked – fordult el Naruto.  
– Ez nem igaz – fordította vissza Sasuke a szőke arcát maga felé. – Ez egyáltalán nem így van… – Megcsókolta, majd átölelte szeretett dobéját. Arcát belefúrta a másik fiú vállába. – Mindenkit elveszítettem, akit szerettem és elvesztettem a hitem. Te visszaadtad mindazt, amiben mindeddig hittem és megmentettél saját magamtól. Te hittél bennem akkor is, amikor már senki más nem – bújt bele még jobban Naruto puha karjaiba. – Visszaadtad az életem.  
– Sasuke, számomra te… Te testesíted mindazt, amiben egész életemben vágytam. Az első kötelék, az első barát, az első rivális… – kezdte Naruto. – És most a szerelmem – hunyta be a szemeit. – Te ismersz engem, én ismerlek téged. Tudom, hogyan érzel – simította végig Naruto a fekete hajat. – Már csak azért is, mert én is így érzek… Irántad.  
– Szeretlek, Naruto …  
– Én is, de ezt nagyon jól tudod – szólt lágyan Naruto.  
Ott ölelték egymást szorosan a kórterem mélyén és próbálták elmondani egymásnak mindazt, amiről tudniuk kellett a végső búcsú előtt. Legfőképpen azt, hogy mennyit is jelentenek egymásnak. Egy könnyes szemű nő nézte őket a résnyire nyitott ajtó mögül és magában átkozta az eget, hogy miért nekik kell ennyi fájdalmon túlesniük. Annyira akarta, hogy boldogok legyenek, de nem tehetett mást, csak nézte ahogyan a két fiú búcsúzik. Egymástól. Örökre… A szomorú képsorozatra összeszorult a szíve. A mellkasára szorította a kezét és próbálta visszafogni feltörni készülő könnyeit. De bárhogy is próbálta, bármennyire is erős akart maradni, könnyei utat törtek sápadt arcán. Egyre csak folytak és folytak… Mintha az útjuk soha sem akarna véget érni. Behunyta szemeit és halkan a folyosó végéhez sétált, majd egyik kezét saroknak támasztva lehajtott fejjel zokogni kezdett.  
– Tsunade-sama? – Az említett meg sem hallotta, hogy keresik. – Hokage-sama… – ment közelebb az illető, majd a nő vállára tette az egyik kezét. A nő felnézett. Könnyei mögül Kakashi arcát ismerte fel, majd a mellkasára dőlve zokogott tovább.  
– Tsunade-sama, kérem, nyugodjon meg – próbálta megnyugtatni Kakashi a nőt. – Erősnek kell lennie.  
– Nem értem, Kakashi … Miért… Miért azokat ér ennyi fájdalom, akik csak boldogok akarnak lenni? Ha rájuk nézek… Ha rájuk nézek, én…  
– Tsunade-sama… Ami megtörtént, azon már nem változtathatunk – felelte Kakashi némi habozás után.  
– Te nem láttad őket összeborulva… Búcsúzkodni – remegett meg a nő. – Ezt… Nem lehet megszokni. Tudom, hogy nem változtathatok rajta, de… sohasem fogom higgadtan viselni az ilyen helyzeteket. – Kakashi nem tudta, hogyan vigasztalhatná meg a nőt, így csak visszakísérte az irodájába és magára hagyta, hogy feldolgozhassa. Ő maga pedig benézett a fiúkhoz. A két fiút látva megértette, hogy mire gondolt Tsunade. Sasuke a szőke karjaiban volt és vállai néha meg-meg remegtek. Valószínűleg zokogott. Naruto könnyes szemmel suttogott folyamatosan valamit a fekete hajú fülébe, amire néha alig láthatóan bólintott és nyöszörgött. Hirtelen bevillant Kakashinak a felismerés, hogy a páros holnap már talán nem lesz együtt, és attól kezdve sohasem. Ott állva eszébe jutott néhány emlék, és rájött, mennyire szerette figyelemmel kísérni őket. Riválisból barátok, barátokból egymás kergetése, aztán – nem is tudni mikor – a barátságból valami sokkal több lett. Később szeretők, most pedig arra kényszerülnek, hogy elváljanak. Akaratlanul is Obitóra gondolt, akivel hasonló volt a kapcsolata annak idején. Talán, ha akkor Obito nem esik el abban a harcban, most ők is ugyanitt tartanának. Mekkora fintora ez a sorsnak… A férfi észre sem vette, hogy az ő szemei is könnybe lábadtak. Gyorsan letörölte őket, majd sietve távozott. Elmenekülve az emlékei elől…

Három nap telt el azóta, hogy a két fiú megtudta, örökre el kell válniuk. Naruto az intenzíven volt, és géppel lélegeztették. Olyan gyorsan omlott össze a tüdeje, hogy már háromszor is újra kellett éleszteni a nap folyamán. Sasuke mindvégig mellette volt és a kezét fogta. Sírva bizonygatta, hogy minden rendben lesz, de ezt még ő maga sem hitte el. Teljesen kétségbe volt esve. Narutónak alig volt már ereje, de volt valami, amit mindenképp el kellett mondania az Uchihának. Így erőt vett magán, felült, majd levette magáról az oxigén-maszkot.  
– Naruto, mit csinálsz? – fogta meg a szőkét Sasuke, hogy le ne essen az ágyról. – Nem szabad levenned!  
– El … El kell mondanom neked… valamit – nyögte erőtlenül, majd magához húzta a fekete hajút.  
– Naruto …  
– Tudom, hogy … nagyon fájdalmas lesz neked… az elkövetkezendő idő… de ha… hiányzom… – szuszogott a fiú. – …emlékezz arra a pár sorra… ami abban a könyvben volt – szólt Naruto.  
– Abban, amit a kukában találtunk és hazavittünk?  
– Igen … Bár már olyan volt, hogy… nem lehetett kivenni… sem az írót, sem a címet, de… nekem… a kedvenc könyvem marad.  
– Ahogy nekem is – szólt Sasuke.  
– Már … nem sok van hátra… érzem. Már alig… kapok levegőt. Ezért én…  
– Naruto, ne mondd ezt … Kérlek! – szólt Sasuke könnybe lábadt szemekkel.  
– Én … ezzel szeretnék tőled… elbúcsúzni… – vett erőt magán a szőke. – Ha hiányzom… és rám gondolsz – kezdte Naruto.  
– Naruto …  
– "Gondolj arra – húzta közelebb magához Naruto a feketét –, hogy én akkor már ott leszek melletted, csak a szemeddel nem láthatsz – simított végig a szőke erőtlenül Sasuke lehunyt szempilláin. – Ott leszek a tulipánok színében – húzta végig ujjait az arcvonalán –, a kis almafa rügyeiben, a virágillatban – puszilta meg Naruto a fekete homlokát – s a szellőben – temette arcát a fekete ében hajtincsei közé –, mely megborzolja néha a hajadat." – fejezte be Naruto, majd köhögött.  
– Naruto, én...  
– Veled leszek – vágott közbe Naruto a fekete mondandójába – onnan is… veled leszek – suttogta. – Ígérem – tette hozzá.  
– Naruto … – ölelte magához Sasuke a fiút. Naruto feje a fekete hajú vállán pihent. Mindkettejük könnye megállíthatatlanul potyogott, és valahol az ölükben egyesült.  
– Sa … suke… Szeret… lek – hörögte a szőke. Sasuke összeszorította a fogait, majd megszólalt. – Én is szeretlek, Naruto. Nagyon szeretlek, én kicsi Narutóm… – Sasuke összeszorította a szemeit, majd egyszer csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy a gépek egyre lassabban csipognak. Naruto egyre nehezebben vette a levegőt, majd egy kis idő után se levegőt nem vett, se a szíve nem dobogott. A csipogás pedig folytonos hangba ment át. Naruto élettelen teste a fekete ölében nyugodott. Sasuke magához szorítva az ernyedt testet, zokogott.

Egy nappal később, Sasuke fekete öltönybe és fekete ingben állt a koporsó előtt. Kezében három szál vörös rózsát szorongatott. Kisírt szemei alatt hatalmas karikák nyugodtak, megviselt arcán könnycseppek folytak végig. A temetésen mindenki fekete színben gyászolt. De szívükben talán még jobban gyászoltak. Tsunade elkezdett beszédet mondani, de szavai zokogásba fulladtak, így elnézést kérve egy közeli fához sietett, hogy fájdalmában kisírhassa magát. Sakura vette át a szónok szerepét, de Sasuke egy szavára sem figyelt. Ő volt az első, aki beszédet mondott, és szerinte abban minden benne volt, amit Narutóról el lehetett mondani. A koporsót nézte meredten és próbálta felfogni, ami épp körülötte történt. Azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak egy rossz rémálom lenne ez az egész. Hogy mondhassa, megtanulta a leckét és álmából felébredve Naruto karjaiban találjon vigaszt, ahogy oly sokszor már. Amint Sakura befejezte a beszédet, mindenki közelebb ment a koporsóhoz, hogy virággal fejezze ki búcsúját. Sasuke odalépett a koporsóhoz, és leguggolt.  
– Én szeretnék elsőnek végső búcsút venni tőled, Naruto – szólt, miközben könnyei újra kibuggyantak. – Három szál vörös rózsával búcsúzok tőled, mint életed szerelme – kezdte, majd egyet a kezébe fogott. – Ezt azért, hogy tudd, örökké szeretni fogjuk egymást, nem számít, milyen messze vagyunk egymástól. – Sasuke a koporsóra tette a rózsát és egy másikat fogott meg. – Ezt azért, hogy mindig veled legyek ott is, ahol most vagy – tette rá a másodikat is. – Ezt pedig – tette rá az utolsót –, ígéretem jeléül adom, hogy egyszer még… találkozunk – tört ki a zokogás Sasukéból. Mindenki könnyes szemmel nézte a búcsút. Sasuke zokogva felállt, majd egy „Ne haragudjatok"-at szólva elsietett a fák közé. Senki sem hibáztatta érte.  
Sasuke leült egy fa alá és kezébe temette arcát. Hiába mondták neki annyian, hogy megértik, hogy tudják, mit érez, és hiába nyilvánítottak részvétet … Egyikük sem tudta azt, hogy mi zajlott le Sasuke szívében. Egyikük sem bírta felfogni, hogy mit is érezhetett. Talán még akkor sem tudták volna, ha a helyében lettek volna.

~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~

Sasuke még mindig a mólón ült. A sok emlék miatt, ami megrohamozta, ismét könnyezni kezdett. Lassan felállt a mólóról és hazaindult. Sok mindenkivel összefutott út közben, de egyikük sem érdekelte túlzottan. Tsunade az irodája ablakából figyelte, ahogy Sasuke elsétál. Majd rápillantott az asztalán lévő fakeretes képre, amelyen egy szőke és egy fekete hajú fiú karolta át egymást. A szőke mosolya a füléig ért, és a fekete ajkai is enyhe mosolyra húzódtak. A fotóról csak úgy sütött a boldogság és az az érzés, ami kellemesen megmelengeti a szívet, ha az ember akár csak egyszer is ránéz. A nő visszapillantott az utcára és még láthatta, ahogy a fekete hajú befordul a sarkon. Aztán összeszorított fogakkal leült az asztalához.  
Sasuke végighaladt a boltok között, majd elhaladt Kakashi háza előtt is. Hogy miért ment kerülővel? Azt ő maga sem tudta. Kakashi épp akkor ért haza és még látta, ahogy Sasuke ismét befordul egy sarkon. Szomorú tekintettel lépett be a házba, majd - ledobva cuccait - a nappaliba ment. Rápillantott a szekrényen lévő képre. A kép két fiút ábrázolt, akik boldogan karolták át egymást. A szőke mosolya a füléig ért, és a fekete ajkai is enyhe mosolyra húzódtak. A fotóról csak úgy sütött a boldogság és az az érzés, ami kellemesen megmelengeti a szívet, ha az ember akár csak egyszer is ránéz. A sok emléktől összeszorult a férfi szíve, majd hogy gondolatait kiürítse, elment zuhanyozni.  
Sasuke épp az Ichiraku Ramen előtt haladt el. Oldalra sem nézett. Egyenesen végighaladt az úton, majd megállt a saját házánál. Rápillantott a kertre. Először a tulipánokat nézte, majd tekintete az épp rügyező almafára siklott. Mély levegőt vett, hogy beszívhassa a levegőben terjedő édes virágillatot, majd felnézett az égre, miközben a szellő bele-belekapott ébenfekete hajába. Pár pillanat múlva elmosolyodott.  
– "Gondolj arra, hogy én akkor már ott leszek melletted, csak a szemeddel nem láthatsz. Ott leszek a tulipánok színében, a kis almafa rügyeiben, a virágillatban s a szellőben, mely megborzolja néha a hajadat." – emlékezett vissza arra a pár sorra, amivel szerelme búcsúzott tőle. – Érzem, hogy itt vagy velem… Naruto… – suttogta az égnek lehunyt szemmel.  
Nem tudta, ki a szerző, nem tudta, melyik könyvből való, mert a könyvmaradványt annak idején egy kukából mentették ki. De nem is kellett tudnia. A lényeg a szavakban volt és a jelentéseikben.

Tsunade még mindig az asztalánál ült és a képet nézte. Visszaemlékezett, hogy akkoriban milyen boldogok is voltak. Hogyan is fajulhatott idáig? Ő maga sem tudta. Nem is értette igazán. Ha megmenthette volna… Nem. Ő megtette, amit tudott. Akkor miért érzi ilyen pocsékul magát? Nem tudott segíteni, mégis úgy érzi, hibás abban, ami történt. A nő sóhajtott, majd felállt az asztalától. Abban a pillanatban kopogtak. – Tessék! – szólt rekedten.  
– Tsunade-sama? – nyitott be Sakura.  
– Te vagy az, Sakura? – állt fel a nő. – Mi járatban?  
– Gondoltam, megnézem, hogy van – kezdte Sakura. – Mióta a kórházban dolgozom, alig találkozunk, Mester. – Tsunade az utolsó szóra elmosolyodott.  
– Rég neveztél így – sétált az ablakhoz.  
– Igen. Végül is nemcsak ezért jöttem. Találkoztam Sasukéval. – Tsunade arca azonnal elszomorodott a név hallatán.  
– Láttam hazamenni – sóhajtotta Tsunade. – Nem tudom nézni, ahogy tönkreteszi magát.  
– Én nem hazafelé láttam. Amikor összefutottam vele, akkor a temető felé sétált – szólt Sakura. – Nagyon rég nem volt ott. Inkább a mólóra megy.  
– A temetőbe? Ez nekem is furcsa – nézett Sakurára a nő.  
– Igen – bólintott Sakura. – De mostanában már semmin se tudok meglepődni. Főleg, ha Sasukéról van szó.  
– Nem tudom, mit tehetnék érte – sóhajtott Tsunade. – Hogyan segíthetnék neki feldolgozni, ha – akadt meg a nő –, ha még én sem tudom – lett könnyes a nő szeme. Sakura szomorú szemekkel nézett egykori mesterére.  
– Azt hiszem, megyek – indult el Sakura az ajtó felé. – Van még dolgom a kórházban, csak meglátogattam.  
– Rendben. Köszönöm – bólintott Tsunade, majd Sakura elment. Amint elhaltak Sakura léptei, a nő kiment az épületből és a temető felé vette útját. A temetőbe érve észrevette Sasukét és halkan odasétált.  
– Minden rendben?  
– Igen, jól vagyok – állt fel Sasuke a sír mellől, ahová épp a hozott virágokat pakolta. – Sokkal jobban. Végre megértettem, hogy mit nem csináltam jól egész végig, amióta Naruto meghalt.  
– Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Tsunade.  
– Arra, hogy Naruto nem akarná, hogy ilyen legyek. Hogy egész életemben azt sajnáljam, hogy miért nem velem történt meg mindez, és nem vele. Mert tudom, hogy ő is ugyanúgy szenvedne, mint én – szólt Sasuke. – Talán épp ezért is említette meg azt a könyvet és az idézetet. Végig csak rám gondolt – nézett az égre. – De tényleg ott van mindenben. Ott van, ha én azt akarom, hogy ott legyen – pillantott a sírfeliratra, majd végighúzta rajta a kezét. – És nem lesz az életem alatt olyan pillanat, hogy ne akarnám.  
– Sasuke… – suttogott Tsunade.  
– Szerettem őt… Az életemnél is jobban – szólt Sasuke. – Imádtam őt, úgy, hogy szavakkal nem is tudom kifejezni. Az életemet adtam volna érte. Csak remélem, hogy ezt ő is tudja.  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudja. És ő is ugyanígy gondol rád. Tudom – mondta Tsunade.  
– Annyira hiányzik – szólt Sasuke. – De azt hiszem, hogy el tudom engedni őt.  
– Talán én is – mondta Tsunade. Sasuke felnézett az égre.  
– Esni fog – szólt a fiú, majd a szemeiből sós könnycseppek indultak meg sápadt arca vonalán. Tsunade először a fiúra pillantott, majd ő is felnézett az égboltra, melyen egy felhő sem volt. – Igen, biztosan esni fog – eredtek el az ő könnyei is.  
A kórház igazgatói irodája éppen a temető felé nézett. Egy rózsaszín hajú nő állt az ablakában csillogó szemekkel. Vállai remegtek. Próbált erős maradni, hogy ezzel Sasukét vigasztalja. De amikor nem látta senki...  
– Naruto - suttogta a nevet Sakura, majd szemeiből vékony csíkban törtek utat a könnyei. - Annyira hiányzol. Nem csak Sasukénak, de nekem is - szorította ökölbe a kezeit, majd hátat fordított az ablaknak, lassan leült az ablak alá és némán zokogott. Ott, ahol senki sem látta.


End file.
